The Start of Something New
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Well, here I am in a new place. New house, new school, and possibly new friends" Phineas said while staring at his new house. OH, JUST READ ON IF YOU WANT DETAILS! Oneshot. Phineas/Isabella. Rated K just to be safe...


_**A/N: I wrote this story with 3 friends. It was an English class assignment, and it didn't had to do anything with Phineas and Ferb. I just changed the names of the characters. But you will see that there are some things that are not right. Like for example, Phineas not having a sister, Ferb being his friend and Phineas**_ _**having a father. Also, I know Danville is not on California…**_

Phineas and Ferb: The Start of Something New

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Phineas. He had blue eyes and was tall. He loved going to the beach, and meeting new friends. He loved to use the computer, since he was very good at it. His father, Lawrence, had a job as a businessman in Orlando, Florida. His mother, Monique, was a teacher in his middle school. One day, Lawrence told his son some big news.

"I was offered a very good promotion. But we have to move" Lawrence said.

Phineas' jaw dropped. How could they move again? They had moved to Florida only a year ago. How could he leave his friends and all behind, again?!

After a month, Phineas was getting out of a taxi in Danville, California. He had a sad face, but was also happy. He stared at his new house. "The house is nice" he said to his mom. "Glad you like it, honey" his mother replied.

"Well, here I am in a new place. New house, new school, and possibly new friends" he thought. He entered his new home and helped set it up when the mover's truck got there with all the stuff. Tomorrow, he would go to his new school: Danville Junior High School.

The next day, Phineas was in front of the school. He wasn't sure going to this school was a good idea. Of all the middle schools in Danville, they had to pick that one. He entered to the school, looking for his locker. "Locker 305" he thought, as he looked for it. When he found it, he introduced his combination and opened it. He saw everyone making way for some girls that were coming. He supposed he would do the same.

He looked at the girls. There were 4 of them: two of them with blue eyes blonde hair, another one with brown hair and brown eyes, and another one with brown eyes and black hair. He kept staring at the black-haired one, not noticing that his books felt. He saw the girls laughing and pointing at him. He noticed this and picked up his books, then began to put them in his locker.

A guy stood beside him and opened his locker. "I don't recommend that you fall in love with one of those girls. Unless you're a popular guy, it's now possible" he said. "Believe me, I know…" he said.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Phineas asked. "I'm Ferb" he said.

"I'm Phineas" Phineas replied. "So, who is that girl?" he asked.

"Who, the one you were staring at? She's Isabella. The other ones are Cloe, Yasmin and Jade. They are the most popular new girls in school" Axel replied, and then the bell rang.

Phineas and Ferb had the first same class: Spanish. They entered the classroom and sat beside each other. They were talking when Phineas noticed Isabella coming into the classroom and sat beside him.

"Phineas? Hello?" Ferb said and waved his hand in front of his face. "What? What?!" Phineas said.

Ferb rolled his eyes. The teacher came in, put her stuff in the desk, and then she wrote her name in the board. "Buenos días! Mi nombre es Deborah Alvarado y soy su maestra de español" she said

Huhs and whats were heared from the students. "I said: Good morning students, I'm Deborah Alvardo and I'm your Spanish teacher"

"Oh!" the students said.

The teacher started making everyone meet each other by saying their names. When she got to Phineas…

"Cuál es tu nombre?" Mrs. Alvarado said to Phineas, pointing at him. Phineas didn't answer. He was busy staring at Isabella. "Permiso?" said Mrs. Alvarado.

"Phineas, the teacher's talking to you!" Ferb said, poking him in the arm.

"What?" Phineas said, then looked at the teacher. "Pregunte que cual es tu nombre…" the teacher said.

"What?" he asked. "I asked what your name is?" the teacher said to Phineas.

"Oh. My name is Phineas Flynn" he replied.

The teacher kept going on. That day, since it was the first day, they didn't do anything. Phineas took his other three classes and then went to lunch.

At lunchtime, Phineas and Ferb went to the cafeteria. There were two lines. Phineas saw Isabella on one of them, and immediately went to that line. "Phineas, no!" shouted Isabella. Phineas kept going. A bodyguard stopped him. "Woah, kid. Your line is that one" he said, pointing to the other line. "What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"I mean that this is the popular kids' line. The nerd's line is that one" he said. Isabella noticed this, and felt sorry for him. After all, he was new. "Don't worry Paul, he's with me" she said. "Oh, I'm sorry kid. Go on with Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro" he said. Phineas went to where Isabella was standing.

"Thanks" he said. "No problem" she said. "So, what's up with you? You don't look like the nerdy type" she said.

"Well, apparently I am that type. Isn't there a fifty-fifty type?" he asked Isabella.

"Uhhhhh…I don't think so…" Isabella replied.

They got their lunch and went to the popular people's table.

"Hey there sweetie!" a guy said, put his tray in the table, and kissed Isabella. Phineas was about to punch the guy in the face.

"And who are you, nerd?" William, Isabella's boyfriend, asked.

"He's Phineas" Isabella said.

"Well, Phineas, could you leave us alone?" William said.

"He's with me, William. I invited him" Isabella said.

"And since when do we eat with nerds?" William said.

"'We' are a lot of people, William." Isabella said.

"What?" William asked. His reply was a wave from Isabella. He went to another table, mad at Phineas.

"Thanks again" Phineas said.

"Hey. I'm hosting a party in Valentine's Day at my house and I would love you to go!" Isabella said.

"I'll be there!" Phineas said.

A week later, Phineas and Isabella had spent a lot of time together, and got to know each other a lot. William had gotten jealous of Phineas and broke up with Isabella. She didn't care much, tough. Phineas had also gotten to know some friends of Isabella: Ivan, Christopher and John.

Anyway, Phineas went to where they were after lunch to talk to them.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Hey Phineas!" they said.

"Heard you guys are looking for a tutor" Phineas said.

"Yeah we are. We are popular, but don't have much brains" Christopher said.

"Well my friend Ferb and I can help you with that…" Phineas said, "…if you can help us" he finished.

"Sure! What do you need?" asked.

"I need you to make us popular" he said.

"It's a deal!" Ivan said.

After that, Phineas looked for Ferb in the classroom. Ferb was mad at him for ignoring him in the past week. He apologized, and told him his plan.

That afternoon, Phineas and Ferb went to Ivan's house. John and Christopher were also there. They needed help on math. Phineas and Ferb helped them in everything he could. They explained fractions and algebra, and then they taught them to be popular

Valentine's Day arrived, and it was already 6:00pm. Phineas was on his way to Isabella's house with John, Ivan and Christopher. When he got to the house, everybody stared at him, with a shocked expression on their faces. He had a white Echo shirt, jeans, black Converse shoes, a green jacket with bling and a green matching hat.

"Phineas, is that you?" Isabella asked.

"Yes. I wanted to surprise you. This is for you" he said, handing her a rose, with some chocolates. "Thanks Phineas. That is so sweet!"

"You're welcome" he said. "Isabella, I have something to ask you…" he said, but his cellphone started ringing. "Excuse me…" he said. "Hello?" he said.

"Phineas. It's me, Ferb. I'm outside and the guard won't let me in" he said.

"Wait here. I'll be right back…" he said. "Ok" Isabella replied.

Phineas went outside and convinced the guard to let Ferb in. Phineas got back inside and went to where Isabella was. "Isabella, I want to ask you something…"

"What is it, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Isabella had a smile on her face, and nodded.

The DJ put on a slow song and Isabella and Phineas began to slow dance. Ferb met Lady's best friend and they started dancing too.

From that day on, the school wasn't categorized in nerds and populars anymore.


End file.
